Earthdawn - The Passions
Return to main page The Passions: There is a lot of debate about what the passions are. Some people think they made the universe, some that they are mortals that ascended into godhood, others think they are just powerful spirits or that they are manifestations of name-giver ideals. Most people agree that the Passions are powerful forces in the world that work tirelessly to inspire all the name-giver races to greatness. They often appear in dreams and visions offering advice. They have servants such as the dreaded Harbingers that they send against those who have committed particularly gross crimes against the passions beliefs. They sometimes appear personally to help people, however they appear to have very limited resources as such physical appearances by themselves and their servants is incredibly rare. Astendar - Passion of Love, Art and Music. * '''Typical Appearance: '''Astendar commonly manifests as a powerfully built male or female of any race, wearing few garments and carrying a musical instrument. * '''Common Elements: '''Light rain, music, beautiful clothing of intricate textures. * '''Powers: '''Astendar can entrance listeners with music, instill lust or love, restore youth, and transform into the sound of a song and float through the air, leaving the melody in her wake. * '''Questors: '''Many questors of Astendar are artists. Sensual pleasures, such as gourmet food, comfortable clothing, or a lingering kiss, fascinate them. Their tendencies to indulge their desires often get them into trouble; regarding their actions as inspired by their Passion, they wrongly assume everyone sees those actions in the same light. However, others frequently view their indulgences as mere decadent enjoyment unchecked by self-control or common sense. * '''Commentary: '''Astendar is the living muse of romance and the arts. Tales abound of artists paid a visit by Astendar who spent a feverish night alternately working at the easel and making love with the Passion. Such a gift of inspiration is not lightly given, and a visit from Astendar usually marks an individual for greatness. * Astendar also takes an interest in lovers, both young and old. One well-known incident involved a widow and widower who wanted to marry. Their children, however, believed their respective parents too old for romance and discouraged the courtship. Kept locked in their houses by their children, the couple appealed to Astendar for help. The Passion heard their pleas and agreed to aid them if they created a painting together. At first, the couple had no idea how they might do this, for they could not meet or see each other. Driven by their longing to marry, they finally came up with a plan. * The couple hired a Thief Adept they knew to carry a canvas back and forth between their two houses. Every night for many weeks, one of them added to the painting, and the thief carried it off to the other house just before dawn. As the painting neared completion, the lovers found themselves waiting more and more anxiously every night to see the other's handiwork. Slowly but surely, Astendar's painting turned a solid friendship and gentle affection into excitement, anticipation, and deepening love. At long last they finished the picture, astounded by the beauty of their work. * The exquisite painting so pleased Astendar that she made the couple young once more. Bolstered by their renewed strength, they broke free of their imprisoning homes and ran away together. As for the Thief, he was rewarded with the painting, which he sold for a handsome price. * There are some popular "commandments" of Astendar: ** Romance is two parts crying out to be made whole. You can not live as half a person. ** Practice love and art in all things because they are the same: They are the process of seeing yourself in things that are not you. ** Practice an art, no matter how well or badly, this is how you grow your soul. ** Love. Because darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out the Horrors: only love can do that. ** Love your neighbour, love yourself and love your enemies. Wholeheartedly and without reservation. Chorrolis - Passion of Wealth, Trade, Desire and Ambition * '''Typical Appearance: '''Chorrolis often appears as a corpulent male of any race, either jovial or bitter and depressed. He wears fine clothes, and often carries silver and gold or beautiful and expensive objects around with him. * '''Common Elements: '''Bags of treasure, caravans, goods for sale, food. * '''Powers: '''Chorrolis can incite greed, encourage cooperation in matters of trade, and travel instantaneously along any road or waterway used as a trade route. * '''Questors: '''The questors of Chorrolis are capable, if greedy, merchants. Some work in markets, and others travel across Barsaive in trade caravans. Chorrolis frequently sends them to acquire some bauble or treasure he desires for his collection. Known for their bargaining skills, the questors of Chorrolis often try to hide their affiliation with the Passion by wearing nondescript clothing, in the hope of snagging bargains from the unwary. * '''Commentary: '''Chorrolis wanders the world, aiding those who want to strike a clever bargain or long for more wealth than they have. He inspires people to rise at dawn and work to improve their lot, and leaves them despairing if they go to bed at night without having succeeded. Despite his status as a Passion and the extraordinary powers he possesses, Chorrolis brims over with jealousy and avarice. He covets anything of value or beauty that someone else owns, and his desire to possess such items often drives him to distraction. Because he scorns simple stealing as the act of a coward, Chorrolis must resort to other methods of acquisition. * Bargaining is his method of choice. He has been known to hound the owner of a desired piece of merchandise for weeks at a time, turning up and offering a deal when the owner least expects it. Because he subtly disguises his appearance, most people do not recognize Chorrolis and eventually take the price he offers, desperate to be rid of the obsessive merchant following them around. Those who do recognize Chorrolis bide their time before selling, knowing that he will drive up his price to ridiculous heights. The patient trader can make a staggering profit by playing on Chorrolis' desperate desire. * There are some popular "commandments" of Chrohholis: ** Strive, toil, and claim the just rewards of your labours. ** Enjoy the fruits of your labour today; no one knows what tomorrow holds. ** There are three things that should never be made: Food that goes uneaten, coin that goes unspent and magic that goes unused. ** Do not be selfish; all that is worthwhile is shared with those who deserve it. ** Despise the thieving bandit, the lazy wastrel, the grasping miser and those who take without giving. Floranuus - Passion of Revelry, Energy, Victory and Motion * '''Typical Appearance: '''Floranuus usually manifests as a humanoid shape composed of fire. However, the manifestation neither gives off heat nor burns any objects it touches. * '''Common Elements: '''Fire, parties, cheers, swift ships of both air and sea, wine, roads * '''Powers: '''Floranuus inspires stamina, alters moods from depression to exhilaration, and can travel at breathtaking speed anywhere in the world as a ball of fire. * '''Questors: '''Wildly optimistic, the questors of Floranuus strive to infuse everyone around them with their enthusiasm. These men and women see the positive side of every situation, no matter how dire or depressing. These questors see victory even in the most resounding defeat. "Next time we'll win with the knowledge we have gained," they often say. The questors of Floranuus wear colorful clothes, particularly favoring bright reds, and travel across the countryside looking for those who have lost hope. They do all they can to revive the spark of joy in souls without hope, often growing reckless in their efforts to light up the world around them as brightly as the flames of their Passion. Though many people consider these questors busybodies, none question their benevolent motives or sincerity. * '''Commentary: '''Floranuus is the perpetual optimist and the motivator of all Name-givers. He burns in the hearts of all who rise eagerly from their beds each morn to meet the new day. He inspires all people toward victory, and stands at the center of all celebrations. As the embodiment of joy, mirth, and excitement, he lacks understanding of despair. He sends his questors to help the deeply depressed, knowing that they may empathize with such feelings in a way that he cannot. * There are some popular "commandments" of Floranuus: ** Aim high; pursue your dreams; nothing is beyond your grasp. ** Even the most impenetrable forest may fall one tree at a time. ** Consequences are the price of ambition; no price is too high to realise your dreams. ** It is better, by far, to try and fail, than fail to try. ** shun the weakness that comes from pettiness and lack of vision. Garlen - Passion of Hearth and Healing * '''Typical Appearance: '''Garlen usually manifests as a voluptuous woman, her arms spread wide in acceptance and invitation. On occasion, Garlen appears as a kindly, comfortable-looking man. * '''Common Elements: '''Homes, children, kaers, enclosed spaces, water * '''Powers: '''Garlen can heal the wounded, comfort the frightened, and travel instantly to any home. * '''Questors: '''Some call Garlen's questors the weaklings of the world, claiming that they seek the refuge of the hearth and embrace healing because they fear conflict. Nothing could be further from the truth. Watching over someone you love, daring to love them as they lie dying-these require a quiet strength that runs deeper than the strength required to slay any beast. * Most, though not all, of the questors of Garlen are women. Some believe that Garlen attracts women because she so often appears as one. Others speculate that the act of carrying unborn children within their bodies gives women a greater understanding and appreciation for life, and greater compassion for other living beings. Though Garlen's questors can be stern, they are unfailingly generous and understanding. Those who mistake their compassion for weakness, however, discover that Garlen's questors will not hesitate to act against those who would harm them or any they shelter. A famous story tells of five questors of Garlen who were visiting a village near Skypoint when Theranslave drivers raided the village. Garlen's questors cut down the Therans to the last man, staining their white robes with the blood of the attackers. * '''Commentary: '''During the Scourge, all the kaers and citadels called on Garlen for protection, and she remains one of the most widely revered Passions in Barsaive. People of all races call her the mother who cares for all, and Garlen considers all of Barsiave's Name-givers her children. Garlen and her questors offer healing to the sick and injured, and comfort to the dying. In a world filled with violence and danger, Garlen watches over those who shun adventuring for the comfort and safety of home, particularly families and children. * There are some popular "commandments" of Garlen ** Hospitality is sacred, defend your guests to the death and ensure that they have all they need. ** Build your home to endure and your hearth to be warm. ** Health and long life is the right of all name-givers. ** Give sanctuary to any name-giver that asks it, even your enemy. Jaspree - Passion of Growth, Care of the Land and Love of the Wilderness * '''Typical Appearance: '''Jaspree usually manifests as a male or female creature, half animal and half any Name-giver race. * '''Common Elements: '''Trees, farms, forests, seeds * '''Powers: '''Jaspree encourages growth in plants, animals and Name-givers; animates plants; speaks with animals; and travels through dirt as if swimming through water. * '''Questors: '''Many of Jaspree's questors live in solitude, taking care of small patches of forest. They protect the woodlands from those who would destroy them, for they value the lives of plants far above those of animals or Name-givers. All woodsmen take care not to anger these solitary folk, who will readily kill to protect the growing things they care for. * Other, more social questors belong to farming communities and protect the lives of animals and Name-givers as well as the lives of plants. Though they will harm intruders who try to burn the crops of a village or town, they understand that communities of Name-givers need to sow fields in order to eat, and accept that some forests must die in the process. These questors see life as an endless cycle of death and rebirth, and accept both as having equal worth. Jaspree's questors often embark on journeys and adventures to learn more about the plant life of the world, to plant trees and flowers in barren lands, and to protect endangered lands rich in plant life. * '''Commentary: '''Countless Name-givers have invoked Jaspree's name during the past hundred years as people across Barsaive have revived farmlands and forests devastated during the Scourge. Moved by his deep love of all growing things, Jaspree has answered the call of his followers. He wanders under the deep shadows cast by towering trees and stops to smell the smallest wildflowers that line Barsaive's well-travelled roads. Thanks to his aid, the world has grown green and rich with life in the years since the end of the Scourge. * There are some popular "commandments" of Jaspree ** Nothing survives in isolation, all living things rely on one-another ** You are guardians of this world, fill it with life and beauty. ** All things live and die in their time, to try to stop this cycle is to stagnate and decay into poison. ** All life is sacred, it enriches everything around it and is bound inexorably together. ** Encourage growth and life. Lochost - Passion of Rebellion, Change and Freedom * '''Typical Appearance: '''Lochost usually manifests as a male or female child of any race, whose body and features constantly change. * '''Common Elements: '''Strong wind, uprooted trees, open gates * '''Powers: '''Lochost inspires rebellion, comforts the imprisoned, unlocks doors and prisons, and can fly through the air by transforming into wind. * '''Questors: '''Lochost's questors wear no one type of garment, because their calling requires them to blend in with many different groups. Many serve as political agitators within the kingdom of Throal and other communities throughout Barsaive. However, they are currently working to eradicate the Theran slave trade and the smaller slaving enterprises that have sprung up in Barsaive to support it. The Therans hunt down and kill Lochost's questors wherever they find them, hoping that such drastic actions will discourage people from following that Passion. For most people, such brutality only strengthens anti-Theran sentiment. * As long as Lochost lives, his questors will risk their lives to foment rebellion in the world's slave camps and mining operations. Disturbed by his inspiring example, the Mad Passion Dis hunts Lochost relentlessly, and few doubt Dis' desire to be the first Passion to claim the life of another. * '''Commentary: '''Lochost is the patron Passion of slaves, rebels, and scholars. The truly educated mind seeks the inspiration to break free from the beliefs of the past and make new discoveries, and so merits the protection of Lochost as surely as any freedom fighter. * The slow spread of Theran slavery across Barsaive has stretched Lochost's attention thinner and thinner, and he depends upon increasing numbers of questors to do his work. At the sight of the slavery she desires, the Mad Passion Dis often confronts Lochost, and she currently wields greater power than he. The two last fought at a slave camp near the citadel of Tirthon, killing every slave and slaver in their savage combat. Wishing to avoid a repeat of the massacre, Lochost spends a great deal of time distracting Dis as his questors work to free the enslaved. * There are some popular "commandments" of Lachost ** Freedom is the birthright of all name givers. Defend that freedom from anybody who would take it from you. ** You can not own a person, all bodies are possessions of their own spirit. ** Kneel only to truth, follow only beauty, and obey only love ** Awake, arise or forever be fallen. ** If something is wrong in the world. Change it. Fight it. Don't stop until it has been changed or you are dead. Mynbruje - Passion of Justice, Compassion, Empathy and Truth * '''Typical Appearance: '''Mynbruje usually appears as an old man or woman of any race. * '''Common Elements: '''Balanced scales, executioner's axe, stars, a comfortable place to rest. * '''Powers: '''Mynbruje can read minds, ease the suffering of others, perceive obscure clues, and travel through the thoughts of Name-givers, leaping from the mind of one to any other within fifty miles. * '''Questors: '''The questors of Mynbruje wear simple garments, sometimes peasant garb, to show that they care little for status or prestige. They see truth and justice as the heart of life, and view all else as minor distractions. By asking how a man accused of a crime sees himself and how society sees him, the questors of Mynbruje seek to restore balance to such matters. If a criminal does not realize he has done something wrong, they try to make him understand the criminality of his actions. If society faults someone for something he did not do, they work to clear his name among his fellows. * Mynbruje's questors often act as official judges in citadels, towns, and villages. Some travel the land, adjudicating disputes they encounter during their journey. The word of a questor of Mynbruje is considered unimpeachable, and most people will accept his judgment even though he is a stranger. Such questors often travel with Adepts and magicians, who protect them from thieves seeking to evade judgment. * '''Commentary: '''Mynbruje stands by the unjustly accused, those the law has passed over, and those misunderstood by their society. He is a busy Passion, for though the Name-givers occupy a special place in the universe, mere mortals are often blind to truth and understanding. * There are some popular "commandments" of Mynbruje ** All name-givers have the right to justice. ** Do not let a wrong-doing go unanswered. ** Truth is singular. Its 'versions' are mistruths. Seek out falsehood and expose the truth. ** All name-givers are innocent until proven guilty. ** Do not condemn another until you have stood in their shoes. Thystonius - Passion of Physical Conflict and Valor (but NOT death, which he dislikes) * '''Typical Appearance: '''Thystonius usually appears as a tall, muscular man or woman of any race. * '''Common Elements: '''Weapons, banners and pennants, armor, battlefields * '''Powers: '''Thystonius can increase martial abilities and strength, overcome pain, and travel instantaneously within a mile of any physical conflict. * '''Questors: '''The questors of Thystonius tend to be good athletes, and often make excellent warriors. They continually seek challenges and enemies to test themselves against and believe that diving headfirst into physical danger is the only way to fully experience life. They believe that their Passion wants them to challenge other people to do the same, whether their potential opponents are willing or not. Though few would call Thystonius' questors thugs, they seem incapable of contemplation or introspection. They "think" with their muscles far more often than with their brains, preferring to follow their physical impulses rather than their minds. * '''Commentary: '''Thystonius is the Passion of Physical Conflict and Valor. Most soldiers mistakenly believe him a Passion of war and try to claim him for their own, but Thystonius cares little for killing. He resides in living bones and muscles, not in the corpses of the fallen. He loves the flexing and exertion of bodies competing against the odds-a foot race, an arm wrestle, or a man swimming for his life against the impossible currents of the Serpent River give him infinitely more pleasure than the carnage of battle. * In addition to those who embrace him wholeheartedly, Thystonius rushes to aid those who feel daunted by a physical challenge. The epic poem "The War of Tears," recounts two camps of opposing warriors, both fearful of taking the battlefield the next day. Thystonius entered both camps during the night and spoke to each army, extolling the glories of war and promising the warriors they would all emerge heroes. Inspired by the Passion's words, both sides joined in vigorous combat the following morn. The Passion kept his promise -the warriors' heroic deeds were immortalized in the "The War of Tears." Nevertheless, Thystonius' habit of encouraging people to throw themselves at each other makes many people uncomfortable. * There are some popular "commandments" of Thystonius ** Rest well, rise early, always strive for something that is out of reach. ** Let the improvement of yourself keep you so busy that you have no time to criticise others. ** Never decline a challenge, but accept your losses gracefully and your victories with humility. ** A living body is a glorious thing, a dead body is a worthless shell. Live and promote life in others. Upandal - Passion of Building, Construction and Planning * '''Typical Appearance: '''Upandal generally manifests as a craftsman of any race, clad in dirty work clothes. * '''Common Elements: '''Hammer, building plans, compass, smith's forge * '''Powers: '''Upandal can make tools quickly; fortify buildings, fortresses and city walls; create temporary bridges and towers; and travel instantaneously between cities or any other large, ornate constructions. * '''Questors: '''Happy only when involved in a project, Upandal's questors are usually either building something or collecting money to build something. They view everything they build as an offering to Upandal and believe that each structure enriches the world. In addition to buildings, these questors enjoy tinkering with objects. They question Thief Adepts about the nature of traps and secret doors, or pester Archer Adepts for instructions on how to make the best bows. Easily distracted by any mechanical object that lies along their path, they frequently must be dragged away from any item of interest that they cannot take with them. * Their analytical minds give Upandal's questors a penchant for devising war plans and other strategies. Unfortunately, their love of the complex and ornate tends to produce strategies that are aesthetically pleasing on paper, but impractical for battle. * '''Commentary: '''Upandal is the Passion of Construction. He reinforces the need to build shared by all the Name-giver races of Barsaive, helping them to create order and beauty by building structures as well as giving names. Upandal gives aid where he can, inspiring architects and craftsmen and protecting beautiful cities and towers. On occasion, he presents enchanted tools to craftsmen he deems particularly worthy of his patronage. * There are some popular "commandments" of Upandal ** Strive for Glory and Beauty in all you create, without limitations. Your Soul is your Chisel, The World is your Stone. ** Measure twice, cut once. ** Barriers exist to be overcome, by time, determined effort and resolute will. ** Nothing that is worthwhile is easy. ** Always create things. Creating something poorly is the first step on the road to mastery of your art. Mad Passions: These were once passions like the others, dedicated to concepts that elevated name-givers in spirit and improved their lives. However the scourge twisted their original ideals into dark reflections. Now they fight the other passions, poison peoples minds and twist them against each other. These are the secretive cults that plot bloody murder and selective high society salons that advance their own members at the expense of others. They can take many forms, but as they are underground, not much is known about their current incarnations. Dis - Mad Passion of Confusion, Unnecessary Work, Bureaucracy and Slavery Previously: organisation, structure and community Believed to be highly active in the Thera encouraging wasteful activities and expanding their need for ever-more slaves. Raggok - Mad Passion of Vengeance, Bitterness and Jealousy Previously: righteousness, endurance and pride Cults to Raggok are often found as hit-men willing to settle scores fanning the flames of feuds and disrupting attempts at peace. Vestrial - Mad Passion of Manipulation, Deceit and Assassination Previously: cleverness, persuasion and debate Many great assassins and agitators serve Vestrial. It is said that his followers occupy some of the highest positions in governments and the criminal underworld. Return to main page